Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You
by Teh Jessica
Summary: This is a Taiora and Mishiro. So don't read if you don't like. Kids are being mean to Sora and Izzy. Can Tai and Mimi help them? No romance yet. That will be in part 2. Will probably be 2 or 3 parts. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You (Part 1)  
By: Jessica Yourdon  
  
Jessica: Okay, this fanfic is Taiora and Mishiro. So don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing. (Mimato fans: check out my fic, Mimi Loves Little Blondie Boys Named Matt Ishida.)  
  
TK: Okay I won't read cause I don't like it.  
  
Jessica: I'm sorry TK, but you are forced to read it!  
  
TK: :::sigh::: Okay. Well, at least you didn't make it a Yakari! You have to write a Takari.  
  
Jessica: Someday hun, someday. Now do the disclaimer.  
  
TK: Jessica doesn't own Digimon (or Tai) no matter how much she wants to. She just writes fanfics for fun. Oh yeah and Tai, Sora, and Matt are 16 and Izzy and Mimi are 15 and Mimi is in 9th grade and the other three are in 10th grade. Now on with the story!  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
Whoever thought high school was easy must have been delusional. Sure this was my first year and I am in 10th. I mean the classes are easy. It's just the kids that really get to me. They seem to hate me just for being smart. I can't help the fact that I was smart enough to skip a grade. It is tough. I really don't have too many friends in the high school. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Tai, Sora, and Matt. They are so nice to me. Tai is so outgoing that he would talk to anybody, but he even hangs out with me! Sora cares for everyone. And Matt, friendship is very important to that boy. They are probably the most caring, sensitive, and nicest people I have ever known.  
  
"Hey Izzy!" Tai yelled, as he walked past me in the hall way.  
  
"Oh, hi Tai!" I yelled back. I saw some of the popular kids give me mean looks. It hurt so much when they did that. They don't look that way at Tai. They are afraid of him, I think.  
  
"You think you are sooo cool Izumi." One of the popular girls yelled at me. "I bet your parents paid Tai to talk to you. Hah hah, you loser!"  
  
I pretended to not hear her and I walked into my next class. Nevertheless, I still felt a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. No need to have another thing for the kids to make fun of me about. It was math class. My next class was gym. Tai and Sora where both in my gym class so I had something to look forward to.  
  
When I got to gym Tai was already there. All the girls were staring at him from their side of the gym. I walked up to him. "Hey Tai!"  
  
"Hey man. Wazzzzzuuuup?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, not too much really." I said. (I didn't want to explain to him that I almost cried earlier.) "So what is up with you? Probably all those girls starring at you. Am I correct?"  
  
"You know it!" Tai yelled and then smiled.  
  
I could see some of the girls glaring at me, but I just ignored them.  
  
After gym, was lunch. I stood at the water fountain getting a drink. There were girls chatting near by, when I heard them say, "Here comes Tai!" I looked back and saw him walk by and say hi to Sora as he headed to lunch.  
  
"Who do you think you are Sora?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"You are nothing without Tai." Another girl said.  
  
"Yeah you are so ugly and skinny. I really don't see what he sees in you." Another girl added.  
  
"Yeah you are such a tomboy. I'd bet that you don't even know what it is like to be a girl!" Another girl said. They all laughed and left Sora standing by herself crying.  
  
"Sora?" I said, walking up to her.  
  
"Leave me alone Izzy." She said running off.  
  
I went to look for Tai. If anyone could cheer her up would be Tai. I finally found him standing in line. I guess he could tell that something was up because he quickly asked me what was wrong. "Well, it is Sora..." I began.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Tai yelled. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
  
"Tai, please stop yelling. Tai, just tell me. Do you care for her?"  
  
"What? Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Just tell me. It is really important."  
  
"Of course I do Izzy! She is one of the most important people in the world to me." Tai said, with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well, tell her that. Tai, you may not know it but the other girls hate Sora because you talk to her. Just after you said hi to her they started acting really mean towards her and called her ugly and stuff like that."  
  
"Where is she now?" Tai asked, with concern written all over his face.  
  
"I'm not sure. I tried to talk to her, but she just ran off."  
  
"Well, thanks Izzy. I'll go find her and talk to her."  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I couldn't believe that they said those things to me. I knew they were telling the truth though. I knew I was ugly. I wish I was pretty and then Tai would like me. I can't help that I'm a tom boy. I'm not really that bad. And I do know how to act girlie, I think. The other girls were so mean. They were right. I wouldn't be anything without Tai. The only people I can really count on anymore is Tai, Matt, Izzy, Kari, TK, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. They are all so awesome. I just wish I wasn't so ugly and then other people would like me and Tai would love me, only then would I be truly happy. I began to cry again. Not because I wanted to, but just because I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I shouldn't have brushed Izzy off like that. He was just trying to help me.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
'Where is Sora?' I wondered. I looked all around the lunch room. Then, I finally saw her in the far right hand corner of the lunch room by the girls locker rooms. She was sitting on the bench looking at the wall. I think she was crying. "Sora!" I yelled coming up to her.  
  
"Go away Tai." Sora said.  
  
"I can't do that."   
  
"And why not?" Sora snapped.  
  
I didn't really know what to say. It was kind of ironic. I always have something to say. But, since I could think of anything, I sat down next to her on the bench. I brought her into a hug and held her close to me. She didn't even try to pull away, she just continued to cry. I knew my shirt was getting all wet. I didn't care. Sora was more than worth it to me. She finally lifted her head. And looked at me with red eyes.  
  
"Why would you ever want to be friends with an ugly girl like me?" She asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"There are so many pretty girls out there that you could be talking to. Why are you wasting your time on me?"   
  
"Sora! What are you thinking? You are one of the prettiest girls I ever met. And I don't think many girls are all that pretty. To me you will always be beautiful and I don't care what anyone says." I said, feeling a blush creeping onto my face.  
  
"You can't be serious. The other girls are right." Sora insisted.  
  
"No they aren't right. I mean everything I ever say to you, Sora. Those girls are only jealous of you because they know what you don't." I said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You are precious, Sora. You mean the world to me." I said, quickly, while blushing.  
  
"Oh, Tai. You're the best." She said throwing her arms around me.   
  
I hugged her back. We stayed like that in each others' arms for a few minutes. Then I asked her if she wanted to go up in the lunch line with me. She agreed and I dragged her up to the line pulling her with me by the hand.  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
After I had told Tai to talk to Sora, I had to go to the bathroom. When I got back, Tai was dragging Sora to the lunch line and they both had smiles on their faces. 'Good ol' Tai' I thought. I knew that he would come through for her. I will have to ask him how it went sometime. Whatever Tai did seemed to get the members of the "I Love Tai Club" into a major uproar. I didn't worry about it too much. After all, I knew that Tai would take care of her.  
  
After lunch, I had study hall with Sora. I took my usual seat next to her. She was pretty, of course. I was never interested in her like that though. I can't believe that she believed what those girls told her. She looked straight ahead. She hadn't even noticed that I had come in and sat down next to her. I expected her to look happy after Tai had talked to her and she was, but I saw sadness glimmering in her eyes. "Sora? What's wrong?" I asked, gently touching her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh Izzy. I'm sorry. What did you say?" Sora asked.  
  
"I asked you what was the matter. You don't really look all that happy. Didn't Tai go to talk to you?"  
  
"Yes he did. He's so nice to me. I know now that the other girls were wrong. At least in his eyes anyway."  
  
"Of course they are wrong Sora, but if Tai talked to you and you looked happy afterward, why are you still sad?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sad because I want him to feel the same way about me that I do him."  
  
"What are you inquiring about?" I asked.  
  
"I want him to love me Izzy. I have loved him for as long as I can remember. I just wish that he felt the same way." Sora said, tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
"Oh Sora. I happen to know that he cares about you more than anything." I assured her.  
  
"I know, I know. But, does he love me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course he does Sora. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He talks about you like you are the most important person in the world. You should see how his whole face brightens when he sees you."  
  
"Then why won't he tell me?"  
  
"Probably for the same reason that you have never told him." I told her.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
What Izzy told me gave me a lot to think about. Did Tai not tell me because he was afraid of rejection just like me. I didn't know what to do now.   
  
Study hall finally ended and I headed down the hall to my last class of the day. Math. Course 2 to be exact. (Advanced math for 10th graders. Normal 11th grade math.) I will never understand why I'm in advanced. I hate math! As I walked down the hall way, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tai. "Hey Tai!" I said, smiling. (And blushing for that matter)!  
  
"Hey Sora. Iwaswonderingisyouwantedtowalkhomewithmeafterschool." Tai said.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Tai slow down. I couldn't understand a thing you said past hey Sora!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said looking down at the floor. "I was just wondering if you would like to walk home with me after school. Since neither of us have a game today." He said, never taking his eyes away from the floor.  
  
Tai and I had walked home together before. (Whenever both of us didn't have a game that is). I just don't understand why it was such a difficult task for him to ask me. I don't even know why he asked me anyway. It is usually a given that we walk home together. "Yeah Tai. Just like always." I said, looking at him strangely and then smiling.  
  
"Okay, see ya later Sora!" He said quickly running towards a science classroom.  
  
"Talking to him again?" A girl yelled at me.  
  
"Yeah and why not?" I snapped back.  
  
"Oh so baby Sora isn't going to cry now?" Another girl, Amy yelled at me.  
  
"Why should I? Tai is my best friend! I can talk to him if I want to!"  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that. But, we will get you Sora! So you better watch your back. Cause this time Tai won't be around to cheer you up!"  
  
"Why? What would you Tai-lovers ever do to him?" I asked.  
  
"We would never do anything to him. You are so stupid Sora. We are talking about you." She continued to threaten. "Just remember to watch your back." She said walking off.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. They can't do anything to me!" I said out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Sora." Izzy said coming up to me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
"I've seen Amy and her group of friends beat up other girls before for just looking at Tai."  
  
"That girl is an extremist." I said to Izzy.  
  
"Just remember what I told you." He said as I got to my class.  
  
"I will. See ya later Izzy."  
  
When I got into class I sat down and began chewing on my pencil. I didn't want to admit it. But, I was kind of scared. That Amy girl did seem kind of extreme. What if she and her friends did come after me? Should I tell Tai? But, what if he thinks I'm weak if I tell him? I was confused for the second time this day. I could tell right then, that this just wasn't going to be my week.  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
The bell signaling the end of another school day, finally rang. I got up from my desk and was about to leave when some guys cornered me.   
  
"Hey dork! You are going to do our homework for us tonight." One of them said.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked them. Trying to sound tough, even though I really wasn't all that tough.  
"Because, if you don't we will beat you up!" Another guy said.   
They were really mean and big looking compared to me and one of them was threatening me with their fists. "Okay." I finally agreed.  
"Good boy." One of the guys said. "But, remember if you don't do the homework for us, we will hunt you down. Understand?" He yelled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. Now get lost."  
  
I quickly walked out of class. I didn't like being taken advantage of. But, I wasn't strong like Tai or Matt. So I just didn't know what I could have done.   
  
Sora's POV  
  
After school, I met up with Tai. I didn't want to tell him about how Amy had threatened me. He would just worry too much. I know him too well. He is really protective of me. I guess what he said was true. He really did care for me. "Hey Tai. Ready to walk home?" I asked, coming up to him.  
  
"Yep!" He said, smiling at me.  
  
Him and I walked together in silence. Which was unusual for us. We were always talking about something. I felt kind of uncomfortable with Tai's sudden oath of silence. When we got to my door I said, "Thanks for walking me home Tai." I was so glad to finally break the silence.  
  
"No problem." Tai replied.  
  
I began to walk into my house.  
  
"Hey Sora?" I heard Tai say.  
  
I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Um...I wanted to tell you, um... well, see you at school tomorrow!" He said quickly running off.  
  
"Okay Tai!" I yelled after him. 'Man, that was odd.' I thought. Then I walked into my house and shut the door.  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
I walked home in silence, knowing that I would have 5 times as much homework to do.  
As I worked through all the homework, I remembered my conversation that I had earlier with Sora. She wanted Tai to love her like she loved him. What she had said had been in the back of my mind all day. I finally realized that I cared deeply for a girl too. I had been friends with her for quite awhile. Mimi. Yes, I finally realized how much I really did care about her and missed her. We were in classes together last year, but since I skipped a year this year, I only caught a glimpse of her pretty face once in awhile. She was in the high school too, but since she was in 9th grade, we didn't have any classes together. For the first time this year I realized how much I had come to miss her. Sure, Tai, Sora, and Matt were great, but Mimi always made me feel so much better. She could always make me smile with her sincerity and the sweet way she acted. When I first met her, I couldn't stand her. I thought she was just a preppy air-head. Then, I came to find out that she was so much more. Beautiful, sensitive, understanding, and caring. Those words described her best after I had gotten to know her. I wonder if she missed me too. Or if she even thought about me anymore. I knew that I had to connect with her again.   
  
I quickly finished my homework and everyone else's in the school. (At least that is what it felt like). Then I went to bed. I was not looking forward to the next morning.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You  
By: Jessica Yourdon  
Part: 2  
  
TK: Not a part two!  
  
Jessica: But, I know you liked the first part because I kept seeing you read it over and over again when no one was looking!  
  
TK: *Blush* You weren't supposed to know that I actually liked it.  
  
Jessica: Oh well. Do the disclaimer.  
  
TK: Jessica still doesn't own this stuff and she never will.  
  
Jessica: How do you know?  
  
TK: I just do. Now on with the story!   
  
Izzy's POV  
  
The next morning, I packed up my homework and the other kids' homework too. I knew they would want it and I didn't want to get beat up for not bringing it. I would just get made fun of even more. But, I still didn't like people taking advantage of me.  
  
When I got to school, I made my way to biology.   
  
"Hey Izzy!" Tai yelled at me.  
  
"Hey Tai!" I said. I could see other people glaring at me again.  
  
"Izumi! What is your problem?" I heard someone say. I recognized it to be Amy's voice. "It is hard enough to deal with that Sora, but to have to make sure losers don't talk to popular, cool kids like Tai is just too much."  
  
"He talked to me first." I said, defensively.  
  
"You must have thought he did, geek. So where is all the homework you were supposed to do, jerk?" She asked.  
  
"The homework was yours? I thought it was some other guys' homework." I said, surprised.  
  
"No, stupid. It is my boy friend and he friends' homework. He told me he got some loser to do it for him and that he wanted me to get it back for him." She explained.  
  
"Oh." I said. "Well, here you go then." I tried to hold in my surprise as I handed it to her. She had a boy friend and she is chasing after Tai? I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Thanks, dork." And with that, she was off.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"What did she just call you Izzy?" I asked as I came up to him.  
  
"Oh, hi Sora. She just said some of her normal mean stuff and left." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that Izzy."  
  
"Popular people can be such jerks." I stated.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Izzy. Tai, Matt, and Mimi aren't jerks and they are popular."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you are right. There are a few gems within the fools' gold." Izzy replied.  
  
"Yep! See ya later, Izzy!" I said as I walked into Global Studies.  
  
I had global studies with Tai. When I saw him sitting at his desk, I smiled. He was so cute. I knew why girls like Amy liked him. Then, to my dismay I saw Amy talking and laughing with Tai. After a few seconds, Tai looked up and saw me. He aimed his eyes at the desk next to him. I caught his drift and say down next to him.   
  
After global studies, I began walking to biology.  
  
"Sora es bonita!" I heard Tai say to me from behind. (Um...Spanish for: Sora is pretty).  
  
"Muchas gracious!" (Spanish for: Thank you very much). I said looking back at him, while blushing. Then, I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye, glaring at me. "Well, Tai are we walking home together tonight?" I asked already knowing that we would be.  
  
"Yep! As always." He said smiling. Then, he walked into one of the math classes.  
  
"Hey Sora. What the heck do you think you are doing? I know Spanish and I know what Tai said to you." Amy said walking up to me.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm just saying he was either paid, dared, or had no taste to actually say that to you." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah right." I retorted.  
  
"Oh come off it Sora! You know that Tai wouldn't say that and mean it to an ugly girl like yourself. Hmmm... after today. Tai won't see anything in you at all and he will be mine. Ha!" She said hurrying off.  
  
I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to cry, but I didn't know what else to do. She was probably going to beat me up or steal Tai away from me so far that I will never be able to tell him how I feel about him. I didn't care as much about getting beat up as much as I cared about Tai. Amy wasn't good enough for him, but then again I probably wasn't either.  
  
"Sora! What' the matter?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Matt Ishida, with a concerned look on his face. (TK: I was beginning to wonder if Matt would show up at all in this fic).  
  
"Oh, nothing." I didn't want Matt to know that Amy and her friends had threatened me, so I just improvised. "Well, actually I was wondering. Do you think Tai likes me as in like, likes me, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah. He is my best friend after all and I think that he is crazy about you. I think you are crazy about him too." Matt said.  
  
"You'd win that bet."  
  
"But, that can't be why you're crying. Is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Kind of. Well I gotta go Matt. I'll see you later." I said walking into my biology classroom.  
  
"Yep. Later Sora."   
  
With that I saw the members of the "I Love Matt Club" glare at me. They were just as bad as the Tai-lovers.  
  
"Don't worry guys. Matt is just a friend." I said sitting at my desk. I didn't want to get into a war with both the Tai and Matt lovers.  
  
After, biology I made my way to lunch. I saw Izzy and quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Izzy!" I yelled.  
  
"Hi Sora. How are things going with Amy today?" He asked.  
  
"Well, she only threatened me again." I said.  
  
"I hope she gets taught a lesson by someone. Do you know that she has a boy friend?"  
  
"What? No! I had no idea! That little cheater! And she says that there are things wrong with me! At least I don't cheat on my boy friend. Wait, I don't have one." I said, sadly.  
  
"But, you could. Tai and you are just to scared too tell each other."  
  
"Maybe you are right. I don't know."   
  
Izzy's POV  
  
"I know I'm right." I replied.   
  
When we got to lunch, Sora sat with Tai. I don't know if that was her best move ever, but at least she is proving to the Tai-lovers that she isn't easily beat. I thought she was pretty brave. That Amy girl could probably hurt her pretty bad.   
  
"Hey jerk!" I heard someone yell at me.  
  
I turned to see one of the guys that forced me to do their homework last night. His name was Shawn.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted thank you, dork. You did all my homework and you gave it to my girl friend when she asked you to."  
  
"Your welcome." I said. I didn't understand where he was trying to go with this. I was also surprised to learn that he was Amy's boy friend.  
  
"Now, loser, if you know what's good for you, you will do our homework tonight too." Shawn commanded.  
  
There was no way that I wanted to do all that homework again tonight, but I didn't know what else to do so I accepted.  
  
"Now remember, if you don't do it, we will come after you." He said walking off.  
  
A tear slid slowly down my face. It wasn't fair. Why the heck should I be forced to do everyone else's homework for them, just because I am not strong enough to fight or tell them no? I didn't deserve this. I felt my face getting wet from my tears. My mind spun. I didn't want anyone to see me cry like this. Then, I remembered that Mimi played clarinet. I also knew that she was practicing it this period, because I had seen her walk down to the music suite earlier.   
  
I quickly made my way over to the music room. I knew she wouldn't make fun of me for crying and it was kind of ironic, because I had wanted to connect with her again anyway.  
  
When, I got there, no one was there. I saw her clarinet in a chair. I went up to the chair and looked at the clarinet. I saw some fresh looking lipstick on the reed and mouth piece. I knew that she had been her not too long ago. I picked up the clarinet. I carefully wiped the lipstick off with my shirt sleeve and attempted to play a note.  
  
"Izzy! Is that you?" A voice interrupted me.  
  
I looked up to see Mimi. She looked amazingly beautiful to me right then.  
  
"Yep it is!" I said smiling at her. I put down her clarinet and blushed.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Izzy. I don't mind if you want to play it. So, what brings you here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I had missed you Mimi and um...somekidshavebeenpickingonmeandmakingmedotherehomeworklately." I said quickly.  
  
"Woah, Izzy! Slow down. I couldn't understand you aside from the fact that you missed me. And well, I missed you a lot too." She said smiling at me.  
  
"Mimi, I don't want you to think I sound stupid or anything, but I really trust you so, I will tell you. Some kids have been making fun of me lately and calling me names. They also are making me do there homework. I just isn't fair!" I said bursting into tears again.  
  
"Oh, Izzy. I'm so sorry." I heard her say. Then, I felt her wrap her arms around me. Then I felt her own tears mixing with mine.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" I asked her.  
  
"I should have been there for you Izzy. I should have made sure no one hurt you or was ever mean to you, but I wasn't. I care about you so much. I can't believe how cruel I have been to leave you hanging like that."  
  
"It isn't your fault Mimi."  
  
"Yes it is. You will probably never love me now."  
  
"What?" I asked surprised. "Mimi, I have always loved you. I just never knew you felt the same way!" I said happily.  
  
"You do? Oh, Izzy! I'm so happy." Mimi exclaimed.   
  
We brought each other into a closer embrace and we both stopped crying. For now, I knew I wouldn't have anything to worry about because Mimi was at my side.  
  
End Part: 2.  
  
Jessica: So, that was more Mishiro than anything else. The next part will have more Taiora in it for sure. So please tell me what you think. Also, I used transitions between the POVs this time.   
  
TK: I thought this part was...  
  
Jessica: Tell me later TK! Please review!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You  
By: Jessica Yourdon  
  
Jessica: To those who have been wondering, The clarinet reference points to a small section in part: 2. The only reason I put it into the title was because, of seeing my own lipstick on my clarinet helped me come up with the basis of this story in the first place.  
  
TK: *Snoring*  
  
Jessica: Well, since TK is sleeping, I will have Matt do the disclaimer. But, I will make TK read this later.  
  
Matt: Okay, *begins reading from a piece of scrap paper* Jessica does not own Digimon or Tai or Matt no matter how much she wants too. Wait! What?  
  
Jessica: *Blush* Oh, that was the disclaimer TK was supposed to read. Never you mind Matt. Now on with the story.  
  
Matt: I hope I am in it.  
  
Jessica: Don't worry, you are.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
As I walked down the hallway to my most favorite class in the world, course 3, (Advanced Math. I accidentally put her in course 2 in the first part.) which after all was the class I hated most, I wondered about what Amy had told me. Would she really come after me like Izzy said? Or was she just all talk? Believe me, I didn't want to find out.  
  
"Yo, Sora!" I heard someone yell.   
  
I didn't even turn to look. I could tell by hearing that voice enough by now, that it was Amy. I just kept walking hoping she would leave me alone. But, she didn't she got right up in my face.  
  
"Listen to me when I talk to you, stupid!" She yelled. "I saw you sitting with Tai today at lunch and that is even after I warned you! You are so going down right here and now." She said as a crowd of her friends/followers began to gather around her.  
  
"I can talk to and sit with Tai in lunch if I want to!" I returned, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Yuck! I just can't believe that scum like you would dare to even talk back to me. You are too ugly for my eyes to see and your fashion sense is horrible. And you still defy me? The cool one with a lot more friends than you can even count, even after going to that advanced math of yours. You are such a loser!"   
  
That was it. I didn't even know I did it until after it happened. I looked at my hand formed in the shape of a fist with blood on it. I had punched her hard and in the nose too. That blood was hers and it made me feel sick at the thought of it. I don't know how I had the courage to do that, but I knew that I was in for it now.  
  
"I can't believe that you just did that!" She said, with anger and deep hatred for me in her eyes. I was scared. Plain and simple.  
  
She pushed me into the lockers behind me. I felt my head hit the locker, making a very loud sound. I immediately felt a head ache coming on. The I felt myself getting punched in the stomach. I was getting the wind knocked right out of me. Now I knew what real pain felt like. I was crying now and I could here Amy and her friends making fun of me. I heard some of the girls chanting fight and cheering for Amy.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
What is going on? I quickly walked to where I heard the girls chanting fight. I figured it was probably Amy. That girl was always fighting someone. When I got closer, I almost yelled out. It wasn't just any girl she was fighting. It was Sora! I looked away from the fight and saw Tai down the hall way near the science rooms. I quickly ran up to him. "Yo, Tai!" I yelled.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you hear the girls down there?" Matt asked me.  
  
"Yeah. What about them?" I asked not seeing his point.  
  
"Well, Amy is fighting."  
  
"Isn't she always?" I asked, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, but that isn't the point. This time she is fighting Sora!"  
  
"What?" I yelled, almost choking on the gum I was chewing. I began heading towards the fight, with Matt at my heels.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help Tai? Cat fights aren't always that easy to deal with."  
  
"Yeah. Do something to make Amy's follower leave."  
  
"Oh okay. I have a great idea."   
  
"Thanks Matt." I said.  
  
I turned back to the fight only to hear Matt start to sing. "It won't always be that way. You can't take nothing for granted. You got to live for today. I turn around and I can see what's behind me!" (So sue me if I wrote it down wrong. I just love that song)!  
  
As soon as he started to singing, the girls that were so interested in the fight before, were following him down the hall way. I swear that some of the were drooling. I really owe him one.  
  
I turned back to see only Amy and Sora left. "What do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at Amy.   
  
When, Amy turned back to see who I was, I got a good look at Sora. Her eyes were shut and tears were streaming down her face. She looked like she was beat up pretty bad.  
  
"What? Tai? I was just beating up this loser. She dared to defy me. And she thinks she can talk to you too! She isn't at your level. I am going to bring her down a few notches." Amy replied.  
  
I was enraged. "Don't you lay another hand on her you hear me?" I yelled.  
  
"What? How could you say that? She is such a waste of your time Tai." She said and then she punched Sora in the stomach.  
  
Sora cried out in pain as Amy went to hit her again. I intercepted her arm and slapped Amy right across the face. I know that I'm not supposed to hit girls and all, but nobody messes with Sora while I'm around.  
  
"What?" Amy asked stunned. She now had a red hand print on her face. "Why are you on her side Tai?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Sora means more to me than any girl in the world, aside from my own family. My life is to protect her no matter what. And I am here to make sure that you don't hurt her anymore. I suggest you leave right now, because I can hit a lot harder than I just did." I threatened.  
  
"I can't believe you would pick her over me Tai!" She yelled, running off while clutching her cheek.  
  
'So that is what it was all about. Amy was having a jealousy issue.' I thought. I turned to Sora. She looked very beat and she was crying. "Sora, oh my. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"   
  
"Tai, I don't know." She said looking at the bruises on her arms, as she wiped the blood off her chin. Then she began to cry harder. Who cared about science class? I was going to do everything I could for her right here and now. I wrapped my arms around here carefully and brought her close to me. She put her arms around me and began crying on my shoulder.  
  
"I should have been more careful, Tai. If I stayed away from you Amy wouldn't have hurt my or made fun of me all those times. But, I couldn't bare to be away from you. You are my best friend, after all." Sora said into my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Sora. I'm very proud of you for standing up against her. I am assuming that you are the one who gave her the bloody nose. And all I care about is you anyway. If you ever have a problem, just come to me. I am here for you and...well, I love you Sora. I just can't hold it in any longer. I would just be lying to myself and I understand it you don't feel the same..."  
  
"Shhh." Sora said, putting her finger over my lips. "I have always felt that way about you Tai. I think that I have loved you since the day I met you. I could tell by your eyes that I wouldn't have to worry. I knew ever since we met in kindergarten, when I scraped my knee, that you would always be there for me. I love you too Tai. So, I guess Matt and Izzy were right about you liking me."  
  
"It was that obvious?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Duh! Hello wake up Mr. brain-dead-Kamiya. Everyone could tell!" I heard Matt say.  
  
"Oh, thanks for your help Matt." I yelled to him. "I really owe ya one."  
  
"Don't worry about it man!" He said walking off.  
  
I turned back to Sora and buried my face in her hair. Then I brought my face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was surprised at first, but from the smile afterwards, I knew she was happy.  
  
"Thank you Tai." She mumbled.  
  
I smiled at her. Sora was my reason for living. I couldn't ever let anything happen to her. I cared about her more than I even cared for my own life and I wouldn't give her up for anything.  
  
Jessica: Well, this part was all Taiora! This is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be.  
  
Matt: Yep, it was good though.  
  
Jessica: *Faints* *Comes back* What? You actually liked it? Without complaining?   
  
TK: *Wakes up* Jessica doesn't own Digimon or...what? Huh?  
  
Jessica: So glad you woke up TK! Matt had to be my fill in muse, because you were sleeping. He liked what I wrote!  
  
TK: Matt, always knows how to make a girl happy.  
  
Matt: You know it! You could learn something from me, you know?  
  
Jessica: Well, please tell me what you think. Should I write more? I think so, but I want to know if y'all like it. I don't know if it is all that good, but I'd like to think it is. Please review!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You  
Part: 4  
  
Jessica: Once again, the clarinet part of the title is referring to a small part of part 2. I had some major writer's block and I am still suffering from it on this story as I write right now. Oh yeah and Seiitsu? This part is dedicated to you because this is the part you begged me to write. Koumi! And thank you for reviewing so many of my fics! You rock! Okay, now do the disclaimer TK.  
  
TK: *Reads from scrap piece of paper.* Jessica doesn't own Digimon, Tai, Matt, Izzy, or TK...what?  
  
Jessica: *Blushing* Don't worry about it.  
  
TK: Sure...anyway, don't sue her cause she has three pennies and a yen. Now on with the fic!  
  
Izzy's POV (The old limited 1st person point-of-view).  
  
After lunch, Mimi and I walked down the hall to our various classes. As we passed by a row of lockers I saw a couple hugging out of the corner of my eye. I just kind of ignored it because it wasn't an uncommon thing to see at our school. Well, I ignored it until I noticed that big mop of brown hair, that couldn't belong to anyone but Tai Kamiya. So, I looked over to see who he was with and the girl I saw was Sora. She looked a little beat up, but very happy. Those two must have told Amy off. I was very happy for them, of course, so I mentioned them to Mimi.  
  
"Awwww." She said. "They are the absolute cutest and most perfectess (perfectess? Sure, now that is a word.) people in the world for each other!"  
  
Tai and Sora heard her and turned to look at us. Tai most have noticed that Mimi was holding onto my arm because he said, "Way to go Izzy." But, Sora said, "What do you mean Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, it is just so totally obvious that you two cared so much for each other. I'm just glad that you told each other before I graduated!"  
  
"Heh heh. So what about you, Izzy? You and Mimi? I never thought in a million years. You two are so... I don't know. Contradicting to each other?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But, I think that is why we like each other so much." I said.  
  
"We'd better get going Izzy." Mimi said. "By the way, did you two love birds even go to your last class?" She asked Tai and Sora. They both blushed and shook their heads.  
  
"Figures." Mimi said. "See ya later!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" I said.  
  
Then, we continued down the hall way. I noticed after a while that some guys were following Mimi. I asked them who they were and she told me not to worry about them. They were just some guys that would never have a chance with her and she told me that they knew it. So, all she did was tell them to go away. And they did without saying a word either. I guess when you are as pretty as her, you can have a lot of power over guys. I think that I just might be a living example of that. And for second there I thought I might have had to face a guy that would want to beat me up because of Mimi and I.  
  
The rest of the day wasn't all that interesting. When the end of the day finally came, I met Mimi outside of the school to walk home with her. Okay, so it was out of my way to go there, but I really didn't care. She was worth it. As we made our way to her house I couldn't help but ask, "Mimi, why would you ever like an unpopular loser like me?"  
  
"What? Izzy! I don't care about popularity, it is what the person is like on the inside that really counts. I like you for who you are and you don't have to be the president of Varsity Club for me to like you."  
  
"Good, because Tai is the president of the Varsity Club!"  
  
"Heh, yeah. And besides, I don't think you are a loser. I think you are really sweet and cute."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I always knew that you were a lot nicer than most boys. I used to think that you really didn't like me that much because you would sound frustrated and you would look at your lap top whenever you were talking to me. I thought you just found me plain annoying and to tell you the truth I also got very annoyed with you when you paid more attention to that computer!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi. I hid behind my computer because I didn't want you to know that I liked you. I was afraid you would laugh at me or something. And I wasn't angry with you Mimi, as I said before I just didn't want you to know. I was so afraid that you would find out that I liked you and that you would never talk to me again. Courage is Tai's major thing, not mine. But, I really do care for you Mimi and I have for a long time. I admit that at first I thought you were more worried about shopping and how you looked to ever even notice me, but I found out that it wasn't the truth today and I am truly happy, Mimi!"  
  
"Oh, it's okay Izzy. I have liked you for a long time too. I just thought you didn't like me. And to think, if I hadn't accidentally told you that I loved you today, we wouldn't be together right now, reminiscing about the days of old." (I love that old time a rock and roll)!  
  
"Well, that has to be the best accident that anyone has ever made around me, Mimi!"   
  
"Do you really mean that Izzy?"  
  
"Oh course I do. I really love you Mimi and I don't care about what anyone says about me anymore because I have you."  
  
"Oh Izzy!" She said, wrapping her arms around me. I put my arms around her too. Our faces were just inches (centimeters! I can't help it! I am from the US of A)! apart. Before I even knew what was happening, she kissed me and I was kissing her back. When we finally stopped we both had to catch our breath.   
  
"Wow..." I said. It was all I could say after that.  
  
"Did you like that Izzy?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You want me to do it again?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?" I asked grinning.  
  
"No, I guess not." She said kissing me again.  
  
When we finally got to Mimi's house I kissed her one last time and headed back to my own home. And that is when I remembered about the pile of homework I had to do for Amy's boy friend and his friends. I groaned out loud. Maybe I just wouldn't do their homework tonight, which might mean a certain trip to the nurse's office tomorrow.  
  
Tai's POV (Just to let you know, this is the stuff that happened to Tai and Sora while Izzy and Mimi where walking home).  
  
After school, I waited for Sora. Then, I finally saw her. She was so beautiful, despite the bruises on her arms and the cut on her chin. I quickly walked over to her and draped my arm around her shoulders.  
  
"How are you Sora?"  
  
"Good, now that I am with you!" She replied.  
  
I squeezed her shoulders a little, which resulted in her yelping out in pain.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Sora! I guess Amy really did hurt you, didn't she?"  
  
Sora nodded sadly. "I guess I'm just a weakling. I can't even defend myself properly."  
  
"Oh, Sora. I think you did a good job. But, you should have told me. You may not have known it, but I practically dedicated my whole life to protecting you. Ever since I met you when you had fallen and scrapped your knee, I knew that I had to be there for you to make sure that you never go hurt."  
  
"Oh Tai." She said, wrapping her arms around my arm and leaning her head on my shoulder. "When you could have chosen any girl in the school Tai, why did you ever choose me?"  
  
"Who wouldn't and why wouldn't I? I love you Sora. Not them. Many of them are so insincere. They just like to play with a guy's mind. I used to think that Amy was cool until I found out that she deceived me. I found out she had a boy friend and she just kept flirting with me. Plus she was also awful to you. If someone wants to get on my bad side real fast, they just have to say something mean about you or try to hurt you. I always knew you weren't like many of the girls that were obsessed with me. There was always something about you that I truly liked, I never could figure it out, but now I know that it is because I love you and have for quite a long time."  
  
"Tai, did I ever tell you how sweet, nice, and cute you are?"  
  
"Actually no, but you forgot to add smart, funny, and hot!" I said sensing that what I had told her made her happy.  
  
"Don't go overboard kid! Maybe funny and, heck yeah you are hot, but smart? Heh heh!" She said.  
  
"Aww, whatever Sora!" I said lightly punching her in the arm, making sure that I didn't hit any of her bruises. To which she hit me lightly on the shoulder. Then I spun here around in the air and put her down to kiss her. She happily kissed me back. I had always loved Sora so much and I was so glad that we were finally together. It was a dream come true for me and I was going to make sure that no one would hurt her again. I would do anything I could to protect her.  
  
When we got to her house, she made me promise to call her. So I left with every intention to do so, but first I was going to call Izzy about Mimi. Izzy and Mimi? The thought just didn't ever register in my mind and as I always said, inquiring minds need to know, buy my sister just tells me that my inquiring mind just likes to butt into other peoples' businesses. Oh well. I had a lot to tell Izzy about my day too, because I think that he had a little something to do with Sora and I getting together somehow anyway. And I still owed Matt a favor for getting those Amy followers out of my way earlier today. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, when I would get to see Sora again.  
  
TK: That was too mushy! Well, not if it was Kari and I...  
  
Jessica: Oh quit your complaining sweetheart! Please tell me what you think about this part. I think there may be either one or two more parts after this. It was much longer than what I thought it would be. Well, please review in that little box below. The reviews a one of the parts that keep me writing and all you people that ever reviewed my fics officially rock my world! You guys are awesome! 


	5. Chapter 5

Popularity, Clarinets, and Caring About You  
Part: 5  
  
Jessica: Once again, the clarinet reference is in part 2 so you don't have to ask! This is the last part! I hope you have enjoyed this series. TK?  
  
TK: Yeah I know, I know. Disclaimer: She doesn't not own them.  
  
Jessica: Some one needs to stop sleeping so much in school! Because what you just said is that I do own them. I can't own them because if I did, Tai and Sora would have been a couple episodes and epidsodes ago! Oh well, on with the story.   
  
Izzy's POV  
  
When I go home, I had decided not to do the boys' homework. I also made sure that I stuffed a box of bandaids in my back-pack. I didn't know what to expect out of tomorrow.  
  
The next day at school, I saw Mimi in the hallway. I would have ran up to her if I hadn't seen Shawn, Amy's boyfriend, about 20 paces in front of her. He came up to me and I cringed. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to meet up with him until later.  
  
"Hey Loser! Do you have my homework?"  
  
"No..." I said, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"What? Why not you ignaramous?" Shawn shouted at me.  
  
"Because I am sick of you guys pushing me around." I said, trying to sound tough. (Awww! Isn't Izzy so cute when he tries to sound all tough)?  
  
"Jerk!" He yelled. "When I tell you to do something, you do it!" Then he punched me. Blood. I felt it drip out of my nose and then it became a slow and steady flow of blood. I tried to wipe it away with my gloved hand. I had never gotten beaten up before. In fact the only time I was ever punched was by Tai himself. But, he was really worried about his sick sister at the time. Kids just mostly pushed me around and I did what they told me to do because I was scared.  
  
I looked Shawn in the face, only to see Mimi standing behind him with tears in her eyes. She looked so worried. I had to prove myself to her. I wanted her to feel safe with me and I wanted to show her that I wasn't going to let people push me around anymore.  
  
I punched him in the stomach with such force that he fell to the ground. By that time Tai and Matt had arrived.  
  
"Yo jerk!" Tai said. He roughly picked up Shawn by the collar of his shirt. Shawn had a look of pure fear on his face. He knew Tai was stronger than him.  
  
"Hey Tai? I think Izzy wants to take care of this himself." Matt said.  
  
"Hmmm... He is all yours Izzy. Teach this loser a lesson!" Tai said letting go of the other boy.  
  
"Tai and I are behind ya buddy." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks guys." I said.  
  
Then, I punched him again in the stomach. He went to punch me back, but I ducked. There are some advantages to being shorter. And you know what? It is true when they say, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I knew this because I had punched him again and he had hit the lockers this time. I would have punched him again if Mimi hadn't of stopped me.  
  
"Don't Izzy. You could hurt him really bad. I over heard everything. He is sure a jerk. Him and Amy make a perfect couple. But, I don't think you really want to hurt him. It's just not you. And don't worry. I think he learned his lesson." Mimi said.  
  
"And if he didn't, you know Matt and I will keep him in line!" Tai said.  
  
"Thanks for signing me up in the "Keep Shawn In Order" club, Tai." Matt said sarcasticly and then he smiled at me, showing me that he and Tai would make sure that Shawn didn't get out of line again.  
  
"Thanks guys but, I think I can handle it."  
  
"Thats my Izzy!" Mimi said as we walked away from Shawn. He just looked annoyed with me, but I could tell that he would be leaving me alone for quite awhile.  
  
I smiled at her and then she hugged me. I heard Matt making barfing noises. Then about 5 girls surrounded him asking him if he was okay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay don't you guys worry." Matt told them, while blushing furiosly.  
  
"Oh Matt! You are such a ladies' man!" Tai said in a girlish voice.  
  
Matt just punched him. And when he did Sora came up to Tai. "Hi Tai!" She screamed.  
  
"Ow! Sora my ears!"  
  
"Sorry Matt. I didn't know you were there with that huge mess of girls all around you. Hey Izzy! Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Hi Sora." Mimi and I said in unison.  
  
"What just happened?" Sora questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Tai said draping an arm around her as he began walking off. "Later Izzy."  
  
"Bye Izzy, Mimi." Matt said, catching up to Tai and Sora. And behind him was a chain of about 10 girls. I just started laughing.  
  
Then, I looked back at Mimi, who still had her arms around me.  
  
"You were so brave Izzy!" She said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." I said, as I stood up a little on my toes to kiss her. I felt stupid having to do that, but guys don't grow as fast as girls. She kissed me back. I didn't know about what troubles I would face while at high school, but it made me feel much better to know that I would being going through them with her. "I love you Mimi."   
  
"I love you too, Izzy."  
  
Sora's POV  
  
When Tai and I got to our first class, no one really seem surprised to see us together.  
  
"I always knew you too were perfect together!" One girl yelled.  
  
"That was so cool of you! To beat Amy up I mean. Sora, you go girl!" One of Amy's followers said. I wonder how many of them actually liked her.  
  
"But, it wasn't..." I started.  
  
"Yeah Sora! I am so proud of you!" Tai said, interrupting me and giving me all of the credit. That was one of the reasons that I loved him so much.  
  
"Did I tell you lately how much I love you?" I asked him.  
  
"Not since yesterday." Tai said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, then I am way overdue!" I said kissing him. He happily excepted it and kissed me back.  
  
I heard a bunch of cheering and "awwing". I couldn't help, but smile inside. I knew that whatever problem I faced, Tai would be right there with me. Smiling and caring for me. I loved him so much. He always had acted like I was the greatest girl on earth and I felt the same way about him.  
  
When we finished kissing, Tai smiled at me. A smile that I knew would melt any girl's heart. "I love you Tai."  
  
"I love you too, Sora."  
  
"See? I told you! I told you. We always knew it! Didn't we?" I heard Matt's voice.  
  
"Oh, Matt! I remember that I still owe ya, man! I know how about a date with Jun?!!" Tai said, grinning evily.  
  
"NO! Anything, but that!" Matt yelled in fear, which resulted in the whole class laughing. (They all knew about how Jun followed Matt around).   
  
With Tai I knew everything would be all right. He would never let anything happen to me. I had to have been one of the most luckiest girls on Earth.  
  
END!  
  
Jessica: Yay! I finally finished it!   
  
TK: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: Don't sound so happy, TK! Ah well, I'll just deal with you later. So what did you guys think of my series? I hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing it. Even with all my writer's block. Please tell me what you think!  



End file.
